


【启强】禁闭 （PWP）（微重口）

by toosaka



Category: the warndring earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosaka/pseuds/toosaka





	【启强】禁闭 （PWP）（微重口）

刘启站得笔挺，目视前方，只用视角余光扫过正从队列边缘走来的指挥官。

刘培强走得很慢，眼神像钉子一样挨个钉在前排军士的身上，被量身定制的黑色军装包裹的身躯不算高大，但身姿笔挺，步伐有力。谁都不会怀疑即使没有这身军装，也不会有人看起来比他更像一个军人。

刘启从没怀疑过这点。但他的注意力在军装下有力的长腿，迈步时被布料勾勒出形状的臀部，以及再往上被皮带束紧的劲腰上。

手指被洁白的指挥手套包裹，和黑色军装形成强烈反差。他知道那手指是多么修长有力。

他见过很多身穿同类军装的军人，但他不记得谁还能把军装穿出这种效果来。

穿着长靴的腿在他面前停下。刘启的余光收回的及时，毫无端倪。

周围的军士在长出一口气的同时又有些羡慕。指挥官最近正因为任务进度而恼火，常规检阅时他的要求比平时严了不知多少。羡慕则是因为即便被严厉的训斥纠正，能被那位长官瞩目，又是多么幸运和值得回味的事。

当然，如果被瞩目的理由是赞赏而非训斥，那就更好了。毕竟，指挥官的严厉也是有目共睹的。刘启的专业能力极其出色，但他的桀骜和不服管教也颇为令人头疼，否则他早就不只是上级军士了。而熟悉他的人都知道，在他分配到这艘战舰并属刘培强直接管理后，他更是变本加厉。

也就是指挥官有魄力，在这种情况下依然能够承认他的能力，委他以重任。

但这也终于到头了吗。

刘培强静静盯着他。还没说话，刘启抢先开口了。

“决定是我一个人下的，不关其他队员的事。我愿对后果承担一切责任。”

栈桥上集合了本舰几乎所有军官和军士，人数虽多但静寂无声，声音空旷的回荡。

“今晚。禁闭室。”

丢下这样一句话，转身离开。指挥官的视线平视前方，从未放在刘启身上。

两人从头到尾没有视线的交集。

而军士们都知道那句话的含义。禁闭室绝不仅是字面上的含义，战舰军规严苛，也许陆地上的禁闭室真的只是将人关在不见天日的房间而已。

但在这里，它意味着拷问和刑罚。

思及此处，从刘启身后转来的视线多了几分同情。

刘启全然没有顾及这些。在刘培强转身离开后，他的视线又如跗骨之蛆一般黏附上去，流连忘返。

 

当夜。

押送刘启的宪兵将他带到禁闭室门口，等待执行人的接应。

刘启神色自若，丝毫没有即将被施以处罚的紧张。

禁闭室沉重的金属门旋开，走出的却是指挥官，军装像白天时那样，笔挺的一丝不苟。

难道今天指挥官将亲手执行处罚？宪兵有些惊讶，这可不常有。

指挥官一语不发，只向宪兵点了下头，伸出手。宪兵心领神会，双手递过银白色的细长钢链。

链子另一头连接着刘启腕上的手铐。

钢链以巧妙的方式穿过手铐，再通过手铐链接到颈上的钢质项圈。这是额外防护，因为这是指挥官点名的受刑者，宪兵出于安全考虑特别加装的。

禁闭室的处罚只有执行人和受刑军士在场，为避免军士反抗，在执行过程中往往会对其进行束缚。反正迟早要绑，因此宪兵在带人过来的时候，就先行束缚了受刑军士的双手。

宪兵小心翼翼的提议是否需要他们将刘启的钢链绑缚在墙上的金属环上，刘培强拒绝了。

“我自己来。”他看着手中的钢链，头也不抬的说。

刘启转头，对宪兵挑起一边嘴角笑笑，用口型说再见。

禁闭室大门关闭，两名宪兵心有戚戚的看着隔音奇佳的厚重金属门。

是的，确实不需要他们动手。即使刘启真的反抗，他也不会是指挥官的对手。

放下心来，两名宪兵分站大门两边。

又是一个不眠夜。

 

金属门里，视线终于交集。刘培强一瞬不瞬盯着他，将过长的钢链缠在自己掌上。

握紧。

银白色的钢链映衬在洁白手套上，在这被黑色墙壁包围的禁闭室里，甚至显出几分纯净唯美。

两人站的很近。刘培强比他矮半头，刘启要微低着头跟他直视。

“怎么，今天这么凶啊。”刘启甚至在笑。

指挥官没答话，转身向室内走去，刘启被大幅缩短的钢链拽的踉跄了一下，满不在乎的跟着进去。

经过了挂着金属环的地方，那里没被选做钢链的归宿。

“不栓吗，不怕像上次那样被我按在地上干的直叫唤？”

戴着白手套的手以快到刘启只能捕捉到残影的速度抓住链接项圈部分的钢链，刘启还未及反应过来，头部就被拉低到要仰视刘培强的高度。

“你话太多。”他说。

一手紧握钢链，另一手卡住刘启的下巴。他力气大得惊人，刘启的嘴被迫张开，迎上一个带有压迫意味的吻。

感受到狂风骤雨般的掠夺，刘培强的舌头侵略性的舔舐几乎像一种啃咬，柔嫩的口腔被毫不留情的搅拌和刮蹭。敏感的腔壁还没来得及感受某处火热，随即就被放弃，侵略者毫不留情的掠夺至下一处，徒留叫人从心里发散的酥痒。

刘启从最初几秒钟的单方面承受中回过劲来。先是软弱的，接着逐渐有力的回应起来。不甘示弱。

刘培强毫不退缩的迎接了这个挑战，本该满带爱意的舌吻，却像战士在交锋。

口水黏合和湿润软肉搅缠的声音回荡在黑色的禁闭室。

刘培强没有退缩，但原本在努力跟上节奏的刘启，似乎有了反超的架势。

他毫不羞涩的从喉管内部发出舒服的呻吟声，配合唇舌的搅动，丝毫没有掩饰他的动情，无比旖旎。

刘培强没有出声，只间或从喉间溢出一声实在无法忍耐的低吟。

握住钢链的手用力后扯，刘启的唇舌被迫离开。

银色的长丝从两人唇角分离。刘启的脖子还被牵制着，只能仰视刘培强，银丝大都落在他的唇边。他的眼睛紧盯刘培强，故意伸出舌头勾走那抹水色。

终于结束了，又是不分胜负。

刘培强的眼睛却含着怒意。

刘启还是那样无赖的笑着，他抬起膝盖顶了一下刘培强的胯下，不出意外的感受到硬挺。

“还是老样子。你还挣扎什么呢？”刘启说。“爸。”

刘培强猛转回头，钢链紧拽刘启的脖子，把他带到椅子前。

刘培强坐了下来，钢链被他暂时绕在扶手上。钢链更短了，刘启干脆无所谓的跪了下来。

看着他的指挥官解开皮带，褪下军装长裤，去除一切障碍。

刘启紧紧盯着，一丝笑意浮现在嘴角。

他见惯的粗大性器裸露出来，饱满紧致的臀部随之也摆脱了桎梏。

“还没完呢。”他冷冷的说。转身坐在椅子上，将柔韧的双腿抬起，搭在扶手上。

暴露出他男性的雄伟和软弱。

“老规矩，用手和嘴就能出来，算你赢。”

刘启用膝盖移动着向前两步，戴着手铐的双手摸上臀部。满意的感受着紧致富有弹性的臀肉，被他肆意搓圆揉扁。

带动中间的小小肉洞也在变换形状。

“被亲儿子插上瘾的感觉怎么样，爸？”刘启对穴口吹起，看到它瑟缩着发抖，复又满怀期待抖抖的张开。

刘培强猛地拉了一下钢链，刘启猝不及防，嘴唇碰到穴口，干脆舔吻了起来。肉感的嘴唇收缩着扩开穴口，舌头满满舔舐穴肉。像前一刻和肉穴的主人激吻那般热情。

穴口的期待得到回应，满足的发疯，穴肉激动的拥吻过来，不住缠绵。

“唔……！”刘培强皱着眉头，但钢链可以拉近却无法推远。他空闲的那只手一把扯下军帽，仰起脖子，头重重撞上金属椅背，用金属的冰冷和坚硬迫它降温。

“一下太刺激了吗，爸爸。”刘启离开唇舌，好心询问。

“……不是那里。”只听到他这么说。

刘启心领神会，重覆上去，无视颤抖张合的肉穴，舌尖从会阴一路向上，经过囊袋，左右舔着裹缠了一下。接着，从中间上去，舌头的接触面积渐渐变大，待舔到龟头时已经满满用舌头贴了上去，头部向前，含住整个龟头。

嘴里的空气被咽下，湿热的墙壁吸附住龟头，继而是阴茎。他上下挪动头部，速度渐渐变快，嘴唇像橡皮筋一样绷紧，紧紧裹住阴茎。

整个阴茎在口腔中快速进出，被含弄的一片淫湿，在禁闭室昏暗的光线下反射出点点水光。

口舌的动作停了下来，刘培强低头看去，刘启正斜斜盯着他，眼角上挑，向他抛了个媚眼。

接着，阴茎达到了从未有过的深度，龟头的小孔都感受到了腔壁的湿热，口中的空气几近于无，刘启伴着这真空重重吸了一下。

“……！！！”感觉腰里像有什么东西沿着尿道被吸进刘启的口中。

还未射出，腰已酸软。而阴茎又感到进出肉壁的快意。

手中的钢链渐渐放松，刘启的头得了自由，得以用唇舌进行更大幅度的侍奉。他的手抬了起来，沿着臀缝抚上肉穴。

刘培强闷哼出声，下身被手指贯穿。

右手的中指和无名指插入肉穴，模仿性交的动作进出着。刚才被冷落许久的穴肉激动的缠绕着手指，又被手指毫不留情的破开，碾压，哭诉似的分泌出透明的肠液，帮助凶手进一步的蹂躏。

刘培强没有发出呻吟，他的头还抵在冰冷的椅背上，脖子拼命后仰，隔着军装也能看出的饱满胸肌浮凸起来，刘启从这个角度能看到他抬高的下巴。

刘启吐出口中的粗大阴茎，它已经被舔的变色，在纠结的青筋之上浮现出即将射精的肉红色。但舌尖还停留在头部的小孔，像对待玩具一样顶着它转动，带的整根阴茎在空气中划出圆形。

“我知道你打的什么主意。”刘启说。

“什么不插进去就能出来算我赢。你想先被搞射就不会求着我插了，是吧。”刘启笑了。

“那你怎么不先自己玩射了再来找我？是不是没我，那话儿就废了？”

钢链猛地拉紧，刘启的嘴被巨力强迫拉近，吞下阴茎。这一下进去的太猛烈了，他想咳嗽，可胀大的肉棒满满填塞。

进去的太深太满，他想呕吐和咳嗽，但食道挪移让口中的阴茎更加受用。钢链被放松了一点，他被生理冲动迫的后退，可每当他后退一点，钢链就突然收紧，又被迫吞下。

钢链就这样不断放松收紧，刘启的后退成了被迫的口交，刚才的自若荡然无存，他呜呜咽咽的挣扎，却只能感到阴茎在口中越发胀大。

刘培强舒爽的叹息终于溢出喉头，重新掌握的主动优势让他尽心享受儿子的侍奉，忍耐许久的呻吟得以放肆。

因为项圈和手铐的互相链接，刘启还未及抽出去的手指被带动的在肉穴内进进出出。双重享受使得刘培强舒爽到了极致，劲瘦的腰肢款款扭摆，配合着手指在肉穴中进入的更深，也方便阴茎凶狠插入那张放肆的嘴。

刘启嘴角酸涩，感到口中的胀大在不住颤抖，他知道这是最后了。他压抑住生理性反胃，努力含吸阴茎，配合钢链动作保持唇舌的进出，终于感到雄厚液体在喉咙的喷发，从食道到舌头被铺上一层厚厚的黏腻。

刘培强的手放松了，刘启得以将头后撤，大声咳嗽起来。

他懒洋洋的低头，看到刘启被咳嗽弄得满脸白浊液体，眼睛因为缺氧而带上水汽，看起来可怜巴巴的。

“继续？”刘培强慵懒低沉的声音响起。

他还没有满足，被钢链带动的手指远不能填补后穴的空虚。

终于缓过气的刘启笑了。

“等不及被插了？把链子解开。”年轻人的笑饱含魅惑。“包管让你比那次一边哭一边自己扒着屁股求我插还爽。”

刘培强站起来，刘启跪着退开，抬头紧盯他，笑容未褪。

鞋袜早就跟裤子一起被摆脱了，现在的刘培强下身不着寸缕，上身的军装仍规整异常。身为本舰最高指挥官的他，每天的仪容仪表整理的比宪兵队长还齐整标致。

那身军装就像专为他设计一般，但一丝不苟的包裹应该透露的禁欲，却在他身上化为裹缠在欲望之上的遮羞布，浑身都在散发性的吸引力。在舰上不是没有对他存有非分之想的军官和军士，但唯独刘启拔得头筹。

刘启不想去思考刘培强身上发生过什么，以至于他的性欲不管是方向还是强度都异于常人。但他在这里是唯一的，是不可替代的，他因此而满足，并打算让它贯穿刘培强的余生。

光裸的脚趾踩上刘启的裆部，隔着军装裤子碾压他的硬挺。刘启毫不掩饰自己的舒适，呻吟出声。脚趾用力挤压，刘启微微吃痛，却越发坚硬了。

他的脚真小，一点都不像男人。也幸好他平常穿着长靴，否则光凭这双脚，就能让多少暗地里的仰慕者在夜晚的宿舍抚摸着自己意淫射精。

现在这只脚正踩在他的阴茎上，变换角度反复碾压他的阴茎。脚趾收缩按揉，脚掌碾压用力，敏感的茎身就算隔着裤子也浮现出射精冲动，更不用说脚趾夹着头部的揉动了。

“爸爸，你真想用脚让我射出来吗，这本来是射在你里面的，你多喜欢它啊。也不知道是谁被射进去了还舍不得抠出来，带着一屁股精液去开会的，裤子都湿透了，你知道吗？”刘启的声音带上醋意。“不仅我看见了。他们都在猜是哪个幸运儿干了他们的指挥官，让指挥官被男人射了一屁股还要晃出来给大家看。你是不是故意的？”

脚掌的动作停下了，刘启不满的扭着下身。但那只脚沿着腰部向上，磨蹭过军装的布料，抵住刘启的胸口，重重发力。

因为束缚无法保持平衡的刘启被踩倒在地。

刘培强居高临下的看着他，脚掌踩在他的胸口。

“不用解开。”他说。

钢链被挂在了最近的金属环上。那环本来是用于拷住站立受刑者的脚腕，因此位置很低，刘启被收短的钢链牵制，只得双手高举过头的躺在地上。

刘培强的身体低伏在刘启两腿之间。他迎着刘启的目光，用牙齿咬住军裤拉链，缓缓下拉。

刘启的呼吸被这充满情色的画面窒住了。

拉链被扯开，刘培强用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，缓缓下拉。刘启半天来硬挺的阴茎弹跳出来，毫不留情的打在刘培强的脸上。

刘培强没有躲避，舌头伸出唇角舔动茎身。

“看今天谁被干哭？”他低声说。

 

刘启看着自己紫红的阴茎在他从儿时起就开始仰慕的军官嘴里进出。

跟刘启迫使射精一般的口交不同，刘培强像舔雪糕一样细致的舔弄肉棒，在口腔离开到头部时用舌头仔细的像清洁一般反复轻扫龟头。

不是为了迫使射精，是为了使阴茎越发硬挺。

他成功了，刘启从未感觉自己硬胀到这种程度。

紫红色的阴茎在唇舌放开后高高翘起，几乎挺到腹部。青筋纠结凸起，比刘培强的有过之而无不及，显得凶险异常。肉棒被故意舔弄的湿润淫荡，油亮的光泽比他们平常使用的润滑剂效果还好。

刘培强的唇舌退开，骑跨上来，调整着姿势。

“放开我嘛，爸爸。”刘启的甜言蜜语混着粗重喘息。“你这样好累的，好好躺着让我肏好不好，就刚才那个椅子，你躺上去自己扒开屁股，角度刚刚好啊。可以被插的很深的。”

刘培强冷笑了一下，腰部向下，穴口挨住龟头。

刘启舒服的呻吟，腰部抬起，想进入更深。但刘培强微微起身，始终维持性器堪堪挨住的程度。

这种被动的感觉真的很不爽，主动权完全掌控在刘培强手中。

“尽管乱动，看你今晚能不能进去。”

刘启乖乖不动了，眼睛盯着刘培强的腰。

劲瘦的腰身实在很美，没有一丝赘肉。即使被军装和外腰带双重束缚着，也显示出它与众不同的纤细有力。惹人遐想如果没有这层遮挡，又是怎样的风景。

而刘启见过，也体会过多次它的力量和技巧。即使在双腿大开的时候也能看到分明的人鱼线。

他也曾在刘培强被肏的哀哀哭叫的时候将阴茎抽出，在那道人鱼线上摩擦到射精。

刘培强一手撑地，一手扶住大腿，肉穴像一张小嘴一样吞下通红的龟头。

两人同时脖颈后仰，发出舒畅的喘息。

小穴继续向下，刘启的眼睛紧随穴口羞涩的颤抖着，将他全部吞下。

即使吞到根部，刘培强似乎仍不满足，又挪动腰身让它挨得更紧。

相交处不知溢出谁的体液，模糊了那道边界。阴茎被彻底吞没，一丝不留。

刘培强缓缓抬腰，阴茎得以重见天日，刘启忍不住抬起腰部追随肉穴。

“爸、太、太舒服了，不是我想进去……”刘启大大喘气。

刘培强没理他，束缚中的刘启的追随极其有限，穴口顺利脱离到仅裹住冠状沟，然后再以同样缓慢的速度下降，吞没至根部后又密密磨旋，像在仔细品尝肉棒。

嫩肉缠绕在紫红色的茎身上，进入时欢欣的迎接，脱离时又恋恋不舍的在体外羞涩的露头，吐出点点汁液。

反复数次这实在的进出，两人的呼吸都在升温，透出欲求不满的音色。

刘培强的速度加快，肉棒开始以平常做爱的速度进出着，开始了正式的性交。

刘启正准备安心享受，刘培强却在一个重重吞入后停了下来。

还没来得及发出疑问，感受到茎身被湿热的穴肉重重摩擦。

“……啊、嗯啊啊…！”刘启不禁发出了从未有过的呻吟声。

刘培强将肉棒完全纳入穴中，穴肉缴紧，骑在刘启身上大幅扭动腰部。如果不考虑被吞入的肉棒，看起来就像在用臀肉为他按摩一样。

“唔啊、哈啊啊……”刘启大口喘气。这也太难受了，阴茎习惯了大开大合的抽插，即便是口交也能在被吐出时获得片刻的自由。

而现在被穴肉毫不留情的缴紧，全方位在内部磨旋的感觉，让他有种肉棒被吞吃殆尽的错觉。

这对刘培强也是种折磨。虽然掌握主动权的人总是比较耐得住性子，但这也在他看到刘启被折磨的双眼泛泪，自己得到满足的时候，感到小穴酸胀的抗议。

他忍不住轻轻呻吟，开始起落腰部，满足自己。

阴茎又重新得到了满足，但刚才那种缴紧摩擦的感觉已经被牢牢记住，现在的进出让刘启有种敏感到像被撸下皮肤的错觉。

“啊、啊…嗯哈啊啊…好舒服啊，爸……再紧点，小穴好棒，好、嗯、好会吸…”刘启配合着挺动腰部，迎接强烈的快感。

刘培强本该为这嘴里的不干不净惩罚他，但他也得了趣味，上下扭摆的劲瘦腰肢像失去了控制，完全不听他的话。他只得挺起胸口，上身后仰，尽量把力量集中在腰部去套弄身下凶猛的性器。

好大，好舒服……跟过去骑跨在人造阴茎上不一样，能感受身下人挺动的配合，臀部充分感到年轻人肌肉的有力张弛和温度，这是只有跟人类性交才有的快感。

刘启睁开被快感激发到朦胧的泪眼，看到自己的阴茎被穴肉流畅紧密的吞吐着，视线上移，看到不知何时敞开的军装上衣里，饱满胸肌上两点红色的茱萸在空气中可怜的挺立，口水从刘培强的嘴角溢出，从脖颈流至胸口，乳头被黏湿，越发显得瑟瑟可怜。

刘培强的一只手撑着地面保持平衡，另一只手扒开穴口以使自己最大限度的吞下阴茎。于是勃起的性器只得随着动作空落的上下颤抖。

“嗯、哈、爸，求你……嗯！放开我、好不好，让我摸摸你，会更舒服的……”

沉沦在性交快感中的刘培强，此时只想追逐更大的快感。金属环有些远，他捧着臀部让自己脱离肉棒，当穴口裹缠头部恋恋不舍的离开时，他发出带着哭腔的湿润喘息。

钢链被从金属环上移开，刘启得到了有限的自由。刘培强坐回来，穴肉激动的再次吞下肉棒。

“啊啊……唔……哈啊……”刘培强呻吟出声，他已完全动情。

刘启尽量抬起上身，他必须像刘培强一样用一只手保持平衡，用另一只手握住刘培强的阴茎开始撸动。刘培强惊喘出声，刘启感到包裹自己的穴肉再次缴紧，他得到经验，不住捋动整根阴茎，在经过头部时用指腹钻探小孔。

“呼、呼啊……啊啊啊啊、嗯啊！”刘培强已经完全沉沦在快感中，享受刘启带给他的一切。

“爸，你的奶头好肿，好可怜，快哭出来了……我只有一只手，怎么摸你啊。你让我起来好不好，我来用力，会进去的很深的，你自己撸，我来摸你上面，好不好……”

刘培强的理智已荡然无存，在听到刘启的甜蜜哄诱后，不舍的又用腰肢重重吞吐几下，继而撤离。

刘启迅速起身，钢链从刚才被解开后就散落在地上，他调整了一下项圈和手铐的距离，现在行动已经全然无碍了。

刘培强睁着迷茫的眼睛等待他，丝毫未觉不妥的被刘启推倒在地，难耐的挺动腰部。

“快点、插进来……”他大腿高抬的扒开小穴，急切催促。

刘启挺腰，肿胀的龟头顶开淫乱哭泣的穴肉，重重插入小穴。刘培强长吟出声，这与自己主动是完全不同的感受，带着未知的和被强迫的快感。

小穴被粗长的阴茎不断捅开又抽离，淫水带的肉棒在昏暗光线下发出油亮的光泽。

“啊啊啊啊！啊……嗯！……啊哈啊……摸、摸我、嗯！”刘培强被抽插到失神，但仍不忘刘启刚才的许诺。

他的大腿紧紧缠住刘启有力的腰部，腾出来的手捋动阴茎，淫乱舒服到不能自己。

象征纯洁严整的洁白手套被抚弄在性欲勃发的阴茎上，显得不堪又可怜。

丝质布料摩擦力很小，刘培强不满的哼叫。他抬起那只裹着被淫液沾染的手套的手，对着刘启。

刘启心领神会，低头咬住手套的中指部分，扯下手套，用嘴抛到一边。

获得自由的手指抚上阴茎，肆意玩弄自己，刘培强舒爽的淫叫出声。

刘启一手按住叠到胸口的大腿根部，俯下身，用唇舌和另一只手一起玩弄两粒早已迫不及待的肿大乳头。

所有敏感点都在被玩弄，刘培强的淫叫断然而止。只能张开嘴艰难喘息，舌尖无力地震颤，近乎恐惧的等待高潮汹涌来临。

刘启的唇舌在最后一下重重舔吸后，亲上了刘培强的嘴，粗暴的舔弄畏怯的舌尖。

“……！…………！！”这下彻底无法发出声音了，连最后引发快感的舌头都被无情的玩弄。刘培强想命令他停下来，但已彻底处于被动局势的身体无能为力。

在用肉壁感受到被满满射出的滚烫液体后，刘培强在哭泣中迎来了最后的高潮。

也许在刘培强清醒后他会挨顿揍，但是管他的呢。

刘启想。并将这个征服者的湿吻延续到高潮的最后，刻印成未来引发指挥官性欲高潮的必经环节。

 

刘启是刘培强在新人类计划中，响应国家对优质军官的号召捐出的精子而诞生的孩子。他不知道自己的父母是谁，但他在十四岁时通过电视荧幕第一次看到刘培强的那一刻起，就决定要追随这个干练严厉的男人。

他一直很努力，进入军队，表现优异，获得了选择岗位的机会，他义无反顾的来到刘培强身边。

第一次亲眼见到真人，他就确定了自己的心意。这个男人不止是自己少年时仰慕的对象，更会是自己未来追求的目标。

他不知道在战舰上，他有那么多潜在的情敌。更不知道刘培强原来本身就对同性那么有兴趣。

即使后来因缘巧合知道了他们在遗传学上的关系，他也毫不在意。彼时的他，满心满眼都只有那个总是走在前方的男人。

刘培强欣赏他作为军士的善战，和作为男人的能力，但无意将这种关系长期延续下来。

“毕竟有这层关系，如果以后被媒体发现，对我们都没好处。”他用刚从刘启阴茎上脱离的嘴冷冷的说。

但刘启有把握。刘培强只想要舰上短暂的关系，但他有能力让刘培强再也离不开他。

只是，他也经常无法自拔的深陷低落的情绪之中。

刘培强熟悉性爱的身体总让他嫉恨。那个人，或者那些人是谁？

不管他或他们是谁，刘培强今后只会属于他一个人。

而他已经要成功了。

 

刘培强看着手头的文件，头疼的揉了揉紧皱的眉。

非战时的工作比战斗更令人头疼，他倒宁愿一直航行。

不过，还好有了排遣的娱乐，才不至让他这个被司令盛赞的出色指挥官因劳成疾。

他看了看手边刘启为他泡上的温热饮品，而正主现在正在他办公室后的卧室里呼呼大睡。

少年时，他发现自己对同性怀有极大的兴趣。但严苛的家教和军人阳刚思想的根深蒂固让他一直无法真正踏出那一步。

长期以来只能靠忍耐和人造阴茎缓解的异常情欲，因这年轻人而得到彻底纾解。

也许，不止情欲。

他一直能感到年轻人对他异乎寻常的偏执和追逐。他确实很出色，也是个不错的性伴侣。

可是，他的身份和他们的关系确实是个麻烦。

或许，有那么一点点可能……

散发热气的杯子被裹着洁白手套的手指端起。

他会考虑，在一次漫长航行之后，有一个只有他和年轻人在的，两个人的港口。


End file.
